The Story of OChan
by Ryo Oh Ki7
Summary: New Character.OChan, Guardian of the Time Line must help the Senshi fix up one of herHHHPluto's mistakes. Unfinished chapter 1.


A slight rumble in the stone walls was all that heralded the young  
  
girl's entrance through the rune covered doorway. That and a loud  
  
exclamation of "Well? What was that meant to do?"  
  
The young red-head brushed her long plait back over her shoulder  
  
and proceeded to look around the room seemingly at nothing. She  
  
stopped suddenly, looking down at the many layers of dust on the  
  
ground.  
  
"What? It looks like a year of dust built up in the minute I was   
  
in the other room!" The red-head exclaimed.  
  
She then stopped her slight tirade and her expression became very  
  
intense.   
  
"A few thousand what!!" she then screamed all of a sudden,  
  
seemingly to herself. This was followed by another bought of   
  
thoughtfulness.  
  
"Oh come now, you don't mean to say that it actually worked?"  
  
Another pause as the red-head seems to concentrate on something.  
  
"Why? There's no-one around to hear me talk to you!"  
  
For the sake of your sanity dear readers, we shall now commence  
  
with the introduction of the 'voices'  
  
No, but you should still be practicing your upper mind powers  
  
anyway.  
  
"But you know how hard it is," the red-head whined, "besides, it's   
  
boring!"  
  
It may very well bore you, but it's important. Besides, you may  
  
need them.  
  
"Oh, Why?" the red-head didn't seem too surprised at this.  
  
Because dear O-chan, you must search for Queen Serenity's  
  
daughter, Princess Serena. She is currently in the city of Tokyo,  
  
the district of Juuban.  
  
"Is that it?" O-chan exclaimed, she didn't seem to thrilled at  
  
this small amount of information, "How am I meant to look for her?  
  
What does she look like? Where exactly does she live?"  
  
We can't tell you that. But she does occasionally run around as  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
"Oh, ok! Fine then. Be all haughty and cryptic again! Just   
  
remember what happened last time you acted like this! I won't be  
  
responsible for my actions!"  
  
Oh, yes.. Sorry. But that is all I can tell you. Sorry..  
  
You don't actually have any high explosives on you? Do you?  
  
"No, but I'm sure I can get some.." O-chan replied with a cocky   
  
little smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O-chan's first attempt at discovering the whereabouts of Sailor  
  
Moon was not very successful. Oh, she found the Juuban district of  
  
Tokyo easily enough... O-chan picked out a nice helpful looking  
  
man, someone who would give her directions. When she asked the  
  
gentleman where Sailor Moon resided he laughed at her!  
  
'Well fine then! I don't see what reason there is to laugh at me  
  
.' O-chan thought to herself.  
  
The man calmed down when he noticed O-chan's building anger.  
  
"I'm so sorry... But do you actually know who Sailor Moon is?" the  
  
man asked her.  
  
"Of course I do... She's Prin..." O-Chan started, "No. Not really"  
  
"Here." the man said as he handed O-chan a newspaper.  
  
"Thank-you." O-chan replied, taking the paper and beginning to   
  
walk away reading it.  
  
"Shit!" came an exclamation from behind her. Turning around,   
  
O-chan noticed the man lying on the path his shoe laced tied   
  
together.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have tied up his shoelaces...' She thought to   
  
herself, somewhat regretfully. 'But he laughed at me.... So it's  
  
ok!' she reasoned as she walked away, leaving the helpful man  
  
un-tying his laces.  
  
O-chan took another look at the paper, it's heading read:  
  
"SAILOR SENSHI SAVE COUPLE FROM YOUMA", below it had a captioned  
  
picture of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"She doesn't look anything like Princess Serena." O-chan said to   
  
herself.  
  
That's because she's been re-born.  
  
"Oh. You're back."  
  
Yes, and stop talking to yourself.  
  
'Ok, now what?'  
  
Sailor Moon will be appearing at the Jakalope knife shop in   
  
about two hours.  
  
'Where is the Jakalope Knife shop?'  
  
Look it up or ask someone, what do I look like? A telephone  
  
directory?  
  
'What's a telephone?' O-chan questioned, a little confused. She  
  
got no reply.  
  
O-chan's first attempt at finding the Jakalope Knife shop was   
  
much more successful than her attempt to find Sailor Moon and she  
  
was standing outside the shop in a little over an hour.  
  
Her first thought as she entered the shop went something along  
  
the lines of: 'Suugooi! So many knives!'  
  
Forty-five minutes later the Staff were beginning to get a  
  
little annoyed at the young red-haired girl who insisted that   
  
she have a look at every knife. Some of the strange questions  
  
that were asked by the girl only seemed to add to her bubble  
  
head appearance.  
  
"Why do you keep them behind glass?"  
  
"What's Stainless Steel?"  
  
"What? You mean I'd actually have to pay for them? Do you know   
  
who I am?!"  
  
The last one almost got her kicked out of the shop, luckily the  
  
staff had a sense of humour. I mean, what would you say if a   
  
fifteenish old girl claimed that she was "Guardian of the Silver  
  
Millennium, Lymk warrior and Watcher of the Time Line?"  
  
At this however, one of the customers stared at O-chan for a few  
  
minutes. Once she noticed this however she turned around and  
  
looked the man dead in the eyes.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?!" she asked him.  
  
"Because, I want your ENERGY!" the man exclaimed even as his   
  
features began to change. His skin turned a purple colour, and   
  
horns protruded from his head. The staff, upon seeing this,  
  
began to run out of the store but were caught by the Youma.  
  
Their energy was sucked out of them through the Youma's hands.  
  
The other customer, another youngish girl ran out of the door  
  
whilst this was happening. O-chan, calmly as ever returned to   
  
looking through the knives.  
  
"Why aren't you running from me?!" the Youma exclaimed when it  
  
noticed that O-chan was looking at the knives with her back to   
  
him.  
  
"Because," O-chan replied, "I was looking for a few good knives."  
  
"And I've found them!" O-chan replied as she spun around and   
  
threw two knives at the Youma. Two knives that were in a  
  
locked glass cabinet.  
  
The Youma was defiantly not expecting two knives to be thrown  
  
at him as quick as they were. The knives embedded into his  
  
shoulder and his arm.   
  
'Ha! Ha!' O-chan exclaimed as the Youma was knocked backwards,  
  
'And now to finish him off!' she thought as she teleported  
  
one of the swords in a cabinet into her hand.  
  
Damattano Ookami! What do you think you are doing?!  
  
'I'm killing this Youma, what does it look like?' O-chan replied,   
  
a little peeved at the interruption and knowing what was likely to  
  
come next.  
  
The TimeLine forbids it! Sailor Moon is meant to arrive and   
  
finish it off!  
  
'Has that ever stopped me? Besides, how much can it harm the  
  
TimeLine?' O-chan questioned as she banished the Youma with the  
  
Katana.  
  
You do realise that most of the things we ask you to fix up,   
  
were caused by you stuffing everything up in the past don't you?  
  
'Hrmph... So, why am I looking for Princess Serena anyway?'  
  
Ok. Here's what happened.......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Taking the energy of helpless shoppers is forbidden here! I am  
  
the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier Sailor Moon! I stand for...."  
  
Sailor moon exclaimed as she entered the knife shop, stopping  
  
when she noticed the lack of Youma.  
  
O-chan took one look at Sailor moon, then the other Senshi as  
  
they entered the shop and she began to laugh.  
  
"giggle Those laugh skirts! Are you laugh the Sailor   
  
giggle Tramps or something?!" O-chan exclaimed, practically   
  
rolling on the ground.  
  
"Hey!, " yelled Jupiter, stepping forward, "Who are you? And   
  
where's the Youma?"  
  
"I'm giggle, I'm..." O-Chan began, before calming herself and  
  
standing up straight. O-chan turned towards an inquisitive  
  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Princess Serena, I am Damattano Ookami. Lymk Warrior, Guardian  
  
of the Silver Millennium and Watcher of the Time Line." O-chan   
  
began rather majestically and proudly.   
  
"But I'd much rather you called me O-Chan!", she added bouncing   
  
up to Sailor Moon and jumping onto her, arms around Sailor Moons  
  
neck and legs around her waist.  
  
This was of course more than the normally ditzy Sailor Moon  
  
could handle and they both promptly fell over, O-chan rolling  
  
away to rest upside down against a wall.  
  
"What's this?" questioned Mercury, removing a 'kick me' sign   
  
from Sailor Moon's back as she helped her up.  
  
"Oh? I wonder how that got there?" questioned O-chan, not  
  
looking guilty at all.  
  
"Ya sure?" asked Jupiter, stepping forward menacingly.  
  
"Yup, anyway... The reason I'm here is to fix up a mistake that   
  
Pluto made.."   
  
"What? Who's Pluto?" asked Venus.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't met her yet.. Pluto sent ummmmm" replied   
  
O-chan, a clipboard suddenly appearing in her hand, "Chibi-Usa  
  
to this time a little while ago."  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Is she OK?" asked Sailor Moon in a worried tone  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Anyway, whilst she was here she fiddled  
  
with time (in a way) and I'm here to fix up the mistake that  
  
she allowed." O-chan stated proudly, sending her clipboard  
  
back away to wherever it came from.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Mercury, referring to the  
  
disappearing clipboard.  
  
"Oh. It's nothing." O-chan replied, a little nervous at the scrutiny. 


End file.
